A New Leaf
by Hello Python
Summary: A short sequel of the story about the cartoon Ninja Turtles


p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The last battle begins, and the gold medal is just for the winner. Faced with an opponent three times higher than himself, Mikey doesn't feel scared or nervous. His opponent, a huge and ugly minotaur, starts to rush towards him, lifting his axe to hew Mikey. Mikey quickly move his right leg to the left and avoid the attack successfully. He uses his nun chunks to his opponent's head, and the minotaur falls over when losing the balance. The battle comes to an end in an instant, and the championship is belong to Mikey. He is so excited that he holds the gold medal and kisses it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSome strange feelings come to his body, and he suddenly realize that he is having a dream. After one second of upset, he notices the gold medal hanging on his neck, and he manages to remember he has just genuinely got the champion in the match. "Not a bad dream." He whispers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, our champion. It's already 1 o'clock in the afternoon, you can be lazier." Said by Raphael. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's great. You remember I am the champion." Mikey replies to him with a happy tune. Then he holds his gold medal and kisses it. "Mu…Mua. Lovely champion!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, no… Disgusting. You just rely on your luck to win your opponents, what are your bragging about?" Raphael becomes a bit more angry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, no, no. Luck is my weapon, my sharp weapon. Luck can reflect my true power. I'm right! Right? Leo?" Mikey looks around the house, but he doesn't see Leo. "Where is Leo? Surprise that he is not here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"He is more diligent than you, forever. He comes out with Splinter in the morning." Raphael replies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes. I have lost my devices when we travelled to that magic world, and I forgot to take them back. They are fetching my devices back." Don says after taking off his goggle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What are you working about Donatello, why not you go to take your devices?" Mikey askes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm focusing on the mouser robots, maybe I can find something interesting. I haven't disassembled them ever before, so I want to find out the mechanism of this robot." Don lifts the mouser robot with his hand. "I am closer to success. The last step is find the way to control it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Control? You want to control these ugly dogs? Oh, god!" Mikey covers his face with his hand to show his surprise. "Wish you good luck. As lucky as the champion. Don… Donatello!" Before his sentence ends, the eyes of the mouser robot becomes red somehow. It is the signal of the running of the machine. Then, the mouser robot burst out of Don's hand, and run around the house in an extremely speed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No! I haven't implant the control terminal in it! It is out of control. Catch him!" Shouted by Don./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's too fast. I haven't seen this speed before. " Said by Mikey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Definitely yes. I have increased its speed parameters." Answered by Don./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why not you add some useful function?" Said by Raphael./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe three ninja turtles spend nearly an hour to catch this mouser robot. After they succeed, they feel exhausted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDon says: "It is weird. How can it be motivated without any instructions? I haven't done anything." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRaphael says: "This is not the first time your machine runs an error. You say similar excuses every time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good luck that Leo is not here. The powerful champion." Mikey holds his gold medal again, and kisses it for several times./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But it is weird too. Leo and Splinter should have come back." Don takes out of a small devices, like s cell phone, and said, "Let me see where they are now. This small thing can detect the position of them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRaphael and Mikey leap towards Don, and they find that there is one dot on the screen, which is far away from their home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh… Another weird thing. There must be two dots representing Leo and Splinter, and this position is too far." Don sighs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Uh O. Your device runs an error again." Raphael laughs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's impossible. I have tested this function for many times. It can't be broken." Replied by Don./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So… If this device doesn't go wrong, maybe… Leo and Splinter meet some problems. We'd better go to have a look." Mikey says. Raphael and Don look to him, and slightly nod their heads./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen they come to the place shown on the small screen, they find that here is an abandoned factory, and the exact position points to a warehouse. The door is broken so they can walk into it, but the inside warehouse is too dark to see anything. Don turns on his electric torch, and surprisingly find that Leo and Splinter are faint away, lying on the floor, with scars on their bodies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Splinter! Leo!" The three turtles shout their names and shake their bodies, trying to wake them up. However, they cannot come to consciousness, maybe because they are seriously wounded. Fortunately, they are alive, and they are not bleeding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Take them back to our home. We have medical apparatus there." Raphael says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wait, there is a letter here…" Mikey says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRaphael interrupts him: "Take it. No time to hesitate. Leo and Splinter are more important than this letter!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAfter a few hours, they reach their home. Don places Leo and Splinter on their beds, and start to heal their wounds. Mikey takes out of the letter:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanHey! Poor Turtles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanI am back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanYou will END!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Terrifying letter." Mikey says, "Raphael, who you think will do this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRaphael takes out of his two daggers and rotates them, says with anger: "No matter who did this, I will tear him apart!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMeanwhile, Don comes out of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey, Donatello, what about their conditions?" Asked by Mikey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, they are awake now, but they need more relaxation to recover. We'd better not disturb them this time." Don says. "And I asked them a little bit, they are been attacked. And they didn't notice the enemies that time. They have excellent skills on controlling breathing. A bit like… transparent ninjas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Terrible! Today is unlucky!" Mikey sighs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDon says: "I think we are now faced with a challenge. A big challenge. We should be prepared."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes. Train our skills, instead of trusting luck." Raphael says to Don, but seemingly this is for Mikey. Mikey slowly lowers his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDon assigns the tasks to the others: "I'm going to focus on the mouser robots. Maybe we can build a small army. Raphael, go to see whether our secure devices are running. Mikey, you…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will get sufficient food for you. My empty stomach is complaining!" Mikey rushes out of the house./span/p 


End file.
